


Names

by dazzler



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, Trans Character, nonbinary warrior of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: Haurchefant has a question for the warrior while writing a letter.





	

U’raya found Haurchefant hunched over at his desk, writing by the light of a single lamp and wearing a look of intense concentration.  They crept up behind him, the stone floor freezing under their bare feet.

“The bed was cold without you,” they said. 

“Sorry if I woke you.” 

“I’m surprised to find you out here doing paperwork, of all things.” They looped their arms around Haurchefant’s shoulders and pressed against his back, breathing in. Over the past week of staying at Camp Dragonhead, they had become accustomed to his scent, which was now mixed faintly with parchment and ink.

“Lest I forget in the morning,” Haurchefant said. “I aim to entreat my father on the Scion’s behalf, and I was wondering what I should give as your title.”

“Just U’raya.” They nuzzled against his neck, and he brought a hand up to scratch behind their ears and smooth their long dark hair. His quill stopped moving. 

“U’raya?” he asked, a soft hesitation in his voice. 

“Yes?” 

“Could it be that your situation is similar to my own?”

“Your situation… Ah.” U’raya shook their head. “Seeker lineage works differently than in Ishgard, but my lack of surname is by my own choice.”

“Come, sit here.” Haurchefant moved his chair back, allowing U’raya to slide into his lap and curl up against him. They purred appreciatively and Haurchefant smiled at them, warm and genuine though his eyes were tired. “I apologize. Again I must confess to my woeful ignorance of your people’s traditions.”

“Seeker surnames indicate both gender and breeding status. I care to reveal neither,” they said. Haurchfant nodded, one hand rubbing an encouraging circle over their back. “It’s--it’s made my life complicated at times. Plenty have cast off our clan’s traditions and found their homes outside the desert, but most keep their names, at the very least.”

“I see. Thank you for telling me.” Haurchefant pressed a kiss to the top of their head, right between their ears. “Were the Fortemps name mine to give, I would offer it to you in a heartbeat,” he said. 

U’raya closed their eyes. “You honor me, Haurchefant.”

“My dear U’raya…” 

“Actually,” U’raya said, and their ears flattened, tail swishing back and forth, “there is something you could give me.”

“Anything, if it is within my power.”

“You might call me ‘Raya.’ It’s a more intimate form of address,” they said, their cheeks flushing. 

“Raya,” Haurchefant repeated. He wrapped his arms about them, holding them close. “It’s beautiful, as are you.”

“Terrible flirt,” Raya said, and tilted their head to kiss his jaw. “Come back to bed with me.”


End file.
